gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam
|image=MS Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 1 Cover.jpg; Cover Logo Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam.jpg; Logo 1 Crossbone_logo.png; Logo 2 |english=Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam |kanji=機動戦士クロスボーン・ガンダム |romaji=Kidō Senshi Kurosubōn Gandamu |shortname=MSCG |era=Universal Century |media=Manga |japanese start=December 1, 1994 |japanese end=March 1, 1997 |publisher=Kadokawa Shoten |magazine=Shōnen Ace |chardesign=Yuuichi Hasegawa |storyscript=Yoshiyuki Tomino, Yuuichi Hasegawa |volumes=6 }} is a manga set in the Universal Century. It was written and illustrated by Yuuichi Hasegawa based on notes and information by Yoshiyuki Tomino. It takes place in UC 0133, ten years after the events of ''Mobile Suit Gundam F91. Synopsis After the Cosmo Babylon Wars, Cosmo Babylonia collapses from civil conflicts after Cecily Fairchild denounces the nation's aristocratic ideals. However, new threats to peace began to surface in the UC (Universal Century) 130s, when it is discovered the Jupiter Empire is conspiring to invade and conquer the Earth Sphere. After staging her death to avoid attention from the Jupiter Empire, Cecily takes on her original name of "Berah Ronah" and re-establishes the Crossbone Vanguard, garnering public support in her war against the ruthless Jupiter Empire. The remnants of the Crossbone Vanguard wage a secret war against the Jupiter Empire, which seeks to subject all humanity to the same totalitarian rule as the Jupiter Fleet's own people. This control is based on chronic resource scarcity, and the story develops into something of a critique of the space colonization concept, i.e. abandoning nature's abundance in favor of a cold, cruel existence in the inhospitable realm of outer space. The Jupiter Empire, with its great wealth, provides funding and technology to anti-Federation groups in an attempt to hasten the government's collapse. They originally supported the Crossbone Vanguard, then turned on them after Berah Ronah took charge and renounced their aggressive ways. Story Volume 1 Chapter 1: Space Pirates Chapter 2: The Name of that Darkness is Jupiter Chapter 3: Ambush Trap Chapter 4: Into the Empire Volume 2 Chapter 1: Escape Chapter 2: Escape Part II Chapter 3: Storm of Io Chapter 4: The Defense Line Breakthrough Operation Volume 3 Chapter 1: Those Who Would Not Die Together Chapter 2: Mutiny Chapter 3: Death Gale Chapter 4: Three on One Volume 4 Chapter 1: Time of Imprisonment Chapter 2: Tobia vs X2 Chapter 3: Sherindon's Coming Chapter 4: Crossbone Gundam vs F91 Part.I Chapter 5: Crossbone Gundam vs F91 Part.II Volume 5 Chapter 1: The Raging X3 Chapter 2: Sinking into the Blue Planet Chapter 3: Thinking in the Forest Chapter 4: The Fierce Green Battlefield Chapter 5: Do the Winds of Death Blow on Earth? Part.I Volume 6 Chapter 1: Do the Winds of Death Blow on Earth? Part.II Chapter 2: The Day we became Shooting Stars Chapter 3: Burning Space Chapter 4: Hostile Neighbors Chapter 5: Between Man and its Successors Characters Crossbone Vanguard *'Tobia Arronax': A young boy originally from Earth, as well as the main protagonist. After arriving on Jupiter along with a group of exchange students from Earth, he becomes wrapped up in the Jupiter War after the new Crossbone Vanguard attacks his ship. *'Kincade Nau': Former pilot of the Gundam F91, who was presumed dead after a terrorist attack on a Crossbone Vanguard ship in UC 0128. Ten years after the end of the Cosmo Babylonia war, he and Berah Ronah have formed a new "Crossbone Vanguard" in the form of a group of Space Pirates determined to fight the Jupiter Empire in an attempt to protect Earth. *'Berah Ronah': Daughter of Carozzo Ronah, leader of the first Crossbone Vanguard, as well as the granddaughter of Vanguard founder Meitzer Ronah. After the collapse of the original Crossbone Vanguard, she, like Seabook, had been presumed dead in the UC 0128 incident. In truth, Berah survived, and learned of the Jupiter Empire's plan to conquer Earth. Determined to put a stop to this, she and Kincade formed the new Crossbone Vanguard. *'Bernadette Briett': A young girl who, after arriving on Jupiter at the same time as Tobia, later stows away on board the Mother Vanguard. Kind, quiet and highly concerned for Tobia's safety, she reveals that she wish to visit Earth, as it was the birthplace of her mother. In truth, she is Tetenith Dogatie, daughter of the Jupiter Empire's leader, Crux Dogatie. *'Zabine Chareux': Former captain of the original Crossbone Vanguard, as well as Kincade's former rival. Pilot of the Crossbone Gundam X-2, he still holds a grudge against Kincade and often shows a lack of trust in him. In truth, Zabine plans the revival of "Cosmo Babylonia", feeling that Berah's "new" Crossbone Vanguard goes against the original Vanguard's ways. *'Umon Samon' *'Yona' *'Jared' *'Harida' Jupiter Empire *'Crux Dogatie': Leader of the Jupiter Empire and father of Tetenith. Ruthless and cunning, Dogatie plans to strike the Earth under the guise of a "peaceful" nation. *'Barnes Gernsback' *'Crow' *'Rosemary Raspberry' *'Giri Gadeucca Aspis' Earth Federation Forces *'Harrison Madin' Cosmo Babylonia *'Sherindon Ronah' Mechanics Crossbone Vanguard Mobile Weapons *EMS-06 Batalla *EMS-10 Pez Batalla *XM-01 Den'an Zon *XM-10 Flint *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai *XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2 *XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 *XM-08 Zondo Gei Vehicles and Support Units *Eos Nyx *Little Grey *Mother Vanguard *Zamouth Giri-class *Zamouth Jeth-class *Zamouth Nada-class Jupiter Empire Mobile Weapons *EMA-03 Cangrejo *EMA-04 Elefante *EMA-06 Elegolea *EMA-07 Nautilus *EMA-10 Divinidad *EMS-06 Batalla *EMS-07 Erebado *EMS-09 Vagon *EMS-10 Pez Batalla *EMS-VSX1 Quavarze *EMS-VSX1 Mass Production Quavarze *EMS-VSX2 Abijo *EMS-VSX3 Totuga Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *F91 Gundam F91 *Model 133 Ball *RGM-89J Jegan Normal Type *RGM-109 Heavygun *RGM-119 Jamesgun *RGM-122 Javelin Vehicles and Support Units *Clop-class *Ra Cailum-class *Reinforce Sequels *''Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart, a single volume of short stories written by Yuuichi Hasegawa, placed prior to the start of the events of the original ''Crossbone Gundam manga series and conclude prior to the start of Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7. The stories interweave themselves between events of the Jupiter war and serve to provide some additional back story to some of the characters and introduce some new ones that appear in Steel 7. Released in 2003, almost nine years after the original, the series consists primarily of short vignettes detailing the adventures of the Crossbone Vanguard three years after the original manga. *''Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7, a three-volume story which takes place shortly after ''Skull Heart. Released in 2006, Steel Seven introduces Bernadette's step-mother Europa, who flees to Earth to warn the Vanguard that the Jupiter Empire is building "Zeus' Wrath", a giant colony laser, in order to destroy Earth. Tobia must race against time and agents of the Empire to recover a means with which to get to Jupiter, and to recruit the best pilots he can muster for what seems to be a suicide mission. This manga ties more heavily into Victory Gundam than the original, serving to explain where the V2 Gundam's "Wings of Light" came from. *''Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost, a new story which takes place seventeen years after ''Steel 7. *''Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Dust, a new manga series set in U.C. 0169. Picture Gallery MS Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 1 Insert Page.jpg|Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 1 Insert Page MS Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 2 Cover.jpg|Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 2 Cover MS Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 2 Insert Page.jpg|Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 2 Insert Page MS Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 3 Cover.jpg|Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 3 Cover MS Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 3 Insert Page.jpg|Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 3 Insert Page MS Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 4 Cover.jpg|Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 4 Cover MS Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 4 Insert Page.jpg|Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 4 Insert Page MS Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 5 Cover.jpg|Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 5 Cover MS Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 5 Insert Page.jpg|Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 5 Insert Page MS Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 6 Cover.jpg|Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 6 Cover MS Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 6 Insert Page.jpg|Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam - Vol. 6 Insert Page Cbv-vol3-page006-007.jpg|Characters & MS of Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam. 200305000253.jpg 200305000254.jpg Notes & Trivia *Fonse Kagatie, leader of the Zanscare Empire in ''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, is the man who re-organized the Jupiter Republic after the events of this manga series. He maintained strong ties with his former homeland, which helped the Zanscare Empire in its war against the Earth Federation. *''Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam'' has the distinction of being one of the few non-anime series to feature in the Super Robot Wars series of video games. Characters and mecha from it were features in Super Robot Wars α2 and Super Robot Wars V. *In the last volume, several unknown Zaku-type mobile suits are deployed by the Crossbone Vanguard. One theory is that it's Hasegawa's interpretation of the OMS-06RF RF Zaku. Editions Kadokawa Comics Ace version 1995 *Vol.1 ISBN 4-04-713103-2 *Vol.2 ISBN 4-04-713113-X *Vol 3 ISBN 4-04-713128-8 *Vol 4 ISBN 4-04-713145-8 *Vol.5 ISBN 4-04-713175-X *Vol.6 ISBN 4-04-713185-7 New Edition 2011 *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-715645-6-C0979 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-715646-3-C0979 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-715686-9-C0979 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-715687-6-C0979 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-04-715718-7-C0979 *Vol.6 ISBN 978-4-04-715719-4-C0979 External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=201011000560 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/crossbone.htm *Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam at MAHQ.net *Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam at GearsOnline.net ja:機動戦士クロスボーン・ガンダム Category:Manga